Picking up the Pieces
by thatblue
Summary: Sequel to Wounds that Match. Ara and the Doctor are both alone and hurting, can they turn to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Ara tossed her coat onto her bed and slipped down the hall. She still walked like a soldier, but no one here gave her a second look, and wouldn't even if she was banging pots against the wall and screaming. She might as well have been invisible, and often felt as if she really was.

She moved on to the large dining room, and peeked in and saw that it was empty…again. She let out a bitter laugh. She didn't know why she let herself believe he might actually be there.

Adex wasn't a bad brother, he was her only brother. In the beginning they had talked and laughed. He had taken her on tours, and gave her something she wasn't used to having. Love. But now…now he was just busy. He didn't do it on purpose, she understood that, but it had been five years of this.

She was taken care of, free to roam. There was always enough food, and she had a warm bed to sleep into every night…but she had no one, not really. He would show up later, apologizing, and she knew he meant it. She knew that he loved her, that he was happy she had chosen to stay. But he was this big important guy, he was running a planet…and she was just the little sister trying to stay out of his way.

So she walked into the dining room, and took her seat. Food was put in front of her, and it smelled wonderful, but she wasn't hungry. She was bored…and so very lonely.

"Please eat, Ara," she heard Adex say.

She jumped and looked at him. She thought maybe he was finally going to share a meal with her. She was hungry for conversation.

But he was holding files, and looked so weary he could barely stand. He smiled at her, and she tried to smile back. He wanted so much for her to be happy, and she tried to be…to at least pretend when he had days like this.

Sometimes she wondered if he got lonely, or if he was just much too busy to even notice. She wished he would take a break…that they could go on a walk. Maybe have a party, she could meet someone to spend time with.

"You're not staying?" she asked, softly.

"I'm sorry," he said, almost a whisper. "I have this meeting…and…I'm sorry."

She nodded and he kissed her head and told her to eat again. She took a couple bites after he ran out, but she couldn't be bothered to do more. She moved back into the hall, and walked back to her room slowly.

Ara slipped inside and locked the door. She lifted the corner of her mattress and pulled out a worn picture. She looked at Tave's face and talked to him. She wasn't crazy, he couldn't hear, wouldn't answer. But it made her feel better, and sometimes…when she was at her loneliest, she dreamt of him.

But he wasn't the only one she was missing. She had trusted the Doctor to visit. Trusted that he would bring Rose and Jack back, and they could all catch up. For a long time, months and months, she thought if he did she would beg to go with him again.

But…he never showed, and she didn't know what happened. She knew that he loved Rose, and it was very likely after they walked away he had a chance to step back and realize that she was just getting in the way of that. They might be off married, seeing the universe. But she knew that his life was dangerous, and it was possible that something far worse that had happened.

She would rather she was just left behind, left here so that he and Rose could love, than anything bad have happened to them.

Ara tucked the picture back where it stayed when she wasn't pouring out her soul. She stared at the ceiling and thought about the people she had loved, and known for only a breath. Five years, and she realized he wasn't coming. She had made her choice, and it was to stay here, and walk away.

But on nights like this she still thought of the brief moment his lips had touched her, under the moonlight. Of the feel of his leather jacket, that she understood he wore to keep others out, on her skin. The way he smelled, and if she thought hard she could still remember. Warm and slightly sweet.

And she thought of Rose, and how she felt like the first real friend outside of Tave she had ever had. And Jack…sweet Jack. They had made her feel welcome, and she regretted walking away.

She sighed and flipped off the light. Her stomach growled, but she wasn't hungry. It was just protesting the lack of food. She rolled on her side, and realized she didn't care that it was too early to sleep. Her dreams were the only place she'd been truly happy in what felt like a million years.

DW

Donna had said no, and he closed the door slowly and sent himself to the vortex. She had invited him to dinner, but he couldn't go. He couldn't sit there and watch other people be happy, knowing that it was only a moment before he returned to an empty TARDIS. But as he flopped down on the jump seat, he wondered if that moment would have made this silence anymore painful.

Donna said he scared her, and he tried to act like that didn't hurt. And he hadn't even intended to ask her, not really. She was loud and rough, but she was beautiful and brave. She couldn't even see how amazing she was, probably because of those around her.

But now he was alone again, Rose gone forever. Maybe things would be better if there was no companion in his life. No risk meant less hurt. It might get lonely, but this emptiness after losing someone again was worse than lonely. It was agony, blinding screaming agony.

His stomach growled, and he tried to ignore it. He hadn't exactly been eating, spending most of his time figuring out how to get the message to Rose, and he had still wasted so much time that he couldn't even say that he loved her. And he had loved her, would always love her.

She had made him better, stuck with him though the worst. She was sometimes jealous, but he had always thought it was sweet. And now…just gone. Alive, which was much better than dead, but gone from him.

The Doctor sighed, his stomach refused to quiet and he padded his way down the halls with his hands shoved in his pockets. He didn't want to eat, but it wasn't going to let him go without. The kitchen was close, and he was thankful he didn't have to search. He grabbed a banana from the bunch and peeled it back and bit off a chunk and chewed.

He barely tasted, wanted to go to bed, but didn't want to dream. He wasn't even paying that much attention to his surroundings when a drawer popped open behind him and smacked him in the back.

"Oi!" he said and bunched up his brow and glared at the ceiling.

There was a slight hum change and he rolled his eyes and turned to close the drawer. Before he could do it though he spotted a picture in there, a picture of someone he hadn't thought of in quite a while. He pulled it out, and ran a thumb across the girl. Ara...he smiled to himself…just a little. It was the only picture he had of her, and Jack and Rose were there smiling back too.

He choked back tears at seeing Rose's face, and focused on the green eyed girl he had known those years ago.

He took it to the table and sat and thought. He had intended to come back, at least until they really started traveling again. But life sort of got in the way, and though he promised Jack they would return, it was a promise he never kept.

Then…well, Jack was gone, and he found a new face. And he realized that loving Rose was something he needed to do with all his hearts, and he just couldn't go back then. She was probably happier, he told himself the last time he thought of her.

He felt bad now, just letting her go like that. It had been the right choice at the time…but now…he just didn't know.

The Doctor laid the picture on the table and walked out of the room, heading to his bedroom. The silence was so deep, it made his ache all the more. He couldn't go see Ara, he just couldn't. He had a new face, and two freshly broken hearts. It wasn't her job to pick up the pieces.

Kicking off his shoes her fell face forward onto his bed, and didn't care to move. He closed his eyes, and his stomach growled again. He had left half a banana on the table by the picture. He thought if the TARDIS loved him, they would both be gone by morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor awoke with a groan, half wishing he didn't wake at all, and sat up in bed. He must have needed the sleep anyway, finding himself in the same position he had fallen asleep in, his body stiff as if he hadn't moved all night.

He stretched, thankful that it wouldn't take more than a warm shower to wash away his soreness. Just another advantage of being a Time Lord, and these days he was having a hard time finding them so he kept track.

He pulled off his suit, piece by piece and turned on the shower and stepped in while it was still cold. It slowly warmed and he laid his head against the tile and took a couple of deep breaths. About this time Rose would be starting to rise, so much better about early mornings than she used to be in the start.

He tried not to think about her, because it was like ripping the wound open time and time again. He just wanted the tears to stop, he thought, as a fresh batch filled his eyes. He would have thought by now there couldn't be any left.

He let them fall, mixing in with the warm water of the shower. He let them fall because stopping them seemed pointless. He knew she was alive, knew that she would find a way to be as brilliant there as she had ever been here…but it didn't stop the pain for him.

He was alone, again. Always alone in the end, he supposed. Maybe he should have taken the clue a long time ago, maybe alone was what he should be.

The Doctor stood in the shower, unmoving until the TARDIS flashed the lights and he sighed. He could have hot water forever, with the old girls system, but that didn't mean he should stand in the shower forever. He washed and stepped out, finding a fresh towel there for him.

He pulled on a suit, going through the motions once again and stepped out into the hall. He shuffled to the kitchen, not wanting to eat but knowing that he had to. If he didn't do it the TARDIS would mother him to no end, so it was better to just get it over with. He went in, and the half banana was gone, but the picture remained stubbornly where he had run from it.

He sighed, started the coffee, and peeled another banana. The Doctor walked over to the picture and picked it up again. He was so lonely right now, and while he still didn't believe it was her job to pick up his pieces, maybe that didn't mean he couldn't visit.

He had promised after all, and now there was nothing holding him back from keeping it. A hint of a smile found his face. He had missed her, now that he let himself think about it. It would be a visit, just a visit. He wasn't begging her to fix him, just spend a little time without having to remember what he had lost. Yes, it was just what he needed. He finished the banana in a couple of bites and ran to the console room to pilot his way back to an old friend.

DW

Ara felt hands shaking her and she groaned and rolled away. She didn't want to wake up; even now the wisp of happiness that existed only in her dreams was fading. But the hands shook her again, and she finally cracked open an eye.

Adex was hovering over her, and his face seemed to be an odd mixture of worry and excitement. She finally rolled onto her back and stared up at him.

"Yes?" she asked, feeling annoyed that he had woken her when sleep had so mercifully allowed her to stay past her need.

"You have a visitor," he said, with a gentle, hopeful smile.

She wrinkled her brow. Five years, not one person from the planet had come to see her specifically. Sure people said hi in passing, but they weren't there for her brother, there for business. She couldn't imagine why now someone would notice she existed.

"Up," he said, "You're going to want to see this one."

She grumbled and rolled over and sat up. She asked him to give her a couple of minutes as she hurried to the bathroom. She was trying not to get too excited, trying not to think that maybe she was finally going to have a friend. She wondered who it was, and knew that it was probably someone from town. But as much as she wanted that, she knew that life didn't often go the way she thought that it would.

Ara took a quick shower, and threw on clean clothes and then slipped out of her room. Adex was waiting in the hall and she wondered who could possibly be so important that he would take time out of his schedule to wait for her to show.

He took her hand, and she felt suddenly nervous. She thought briefly that maybe he was going to lead her somewhere she didn't want to go, and all the bad feelings she hadn't had in a long time bubbled up to the surface.

"Who is it, Adex?" she asked.

"Just follow me," he said his tone soft and so gentle. "Just trust me."

She let him lead her down the hall, to the dining room and let him open the door. She looked at him again, noting how his hair was getting a bit long and his eyes were as dark underneath as ever. But he seemed to have a new energy. He seemed to be excited for her, so she took the step into the room willingly.

A man sat at the table, and when he looked up at her it was with a gentleness that almost took her breath away. He was handsome, somehow familiar though she had never seen his face. He had wild brown hair, warm brown eyes and light skin. He wore a suit, with a long brown coat over it.

"Ara," her brother said from behind her. "This is the Doctor."

She looked at the man, then at her brother. Surely he meant, a doctor, because the Doctor was a man who had helped her fight for peace. He was leather jackets and a funny sweet accent. The Doctor was a man she could have loved, did love if she was perfectly honest. He was also the man who hadn't come, not for five years.

"A doctor?" she asked.

"The Doctor," the man said, standing up. "I can explain Ara, I swear I can."

She stared at him, and she could feel her wanting to accept that however it was this was the same man who she had walked away all those years ago.

"You never came," she said, in a whisper, and she heard the door shut behind her. She didn't have to look to know that her brother was on the other side of it. "You said, and you never did."

"I know," he said, nodding and looking properly remorseful.

"If you're the Doctor," she said.

"Why do I have a different face?" he guessed.

"Where are Rose and Jack," she corrected.

He sat back down and picked at a spot only he could see on the table. He didn't answer right away, and it made her realize it was him. With the heartbreak and the way he was holding himself back. She knew it was him, and she didn't know if she should slap him, or run and hug him. She couldn't decide so she did neither, rubbing a chill away from her arms and watching him.

"Lost," he said, softly, firmly. "I lost them, Ara."

She didn't know what lost meant, but she didn't have to ask to know there was no getting them back. The tears he was fighting back, spoke it all. She bit her lip and moved closer to him, and finally took the seat next to him. She put her hand on his, and he look surprised but didn't pull away.

It took concentration but she didn't let either of them get more than a feel of the others mind. This wasn't the time for that. She was still hurt that he hadn't returned until now, and she wasn't ready to find out where Jack and Rose had ended up. She could only hope that lost didn't mean dead, because she didn't want to think that the Doctor had to see those two die.

"I missed you," she finally said, wishing she didn't sound like such a child. "Everyday."

He nodded slightly, but said nothing. Maybe he didn't miss her, maybe he was happy. But then why was he here now? Unless…he was just so lonely he had sought her out. In which case, she was just a filler, and she fought back the hurt at that potential.

"Missed you too," he finally whispered.

She looked at him, and he was miserable and broken. She could tell. And if he needed her just to get by, if he needed a friend for a couple of hours and then he would sail off to his life again…then she could do that. It wouldn't be easy, it might break her heart, but she had always cared enough about him to do that.

"Let's go for a walk," she said, standing up and tugging on his hand. "I want to show you something."

He didn't resist her, didn't say anything as she pulled him through the halls and up the stairs into the sunshine. She had forgotten her coat, but she didn't mind. It wasn't so cold, and she wasn't alone for once. It was something…it was enough, for the brief moment she was sure it would last.

He let her lead her up the hill, and neither of them spoke. His hand was colder than hers, but somehow that didn't matter. It was enough; it was perfect for just a moment. She wanted to ask about the new face and body, wanted to ask about the TARDIS, but she thought all that could wait. Right now, there was something he needed to see, and something she needed to be reminded of yet again. It was a constant lesson, something that took a lot of repetition but she thought maybe he would benefit from it too.

She led him up to a white wall, with so many names carved in it. He looked in both directions, farther than her eyes could see, but maybe he could see the end. She was just thankful there was an end. That this list of names needed not to be added to, not anymore.

He let her tug him to the name she always sought out, right below her parents names. She ran her fingers over Tave's name again, absently but it still felt right. Like it was some way to honor him, what he had been.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, realizing just what the names on this list had in common.

"Doctor," she said, and he turned to face him. "For whatever reason, and all the odds I defied….I'm not on this list. And whatever else that means; it means that I've still got today."

He looked at her, and tears finally broke down his face. He understood what she was saying, understood that he too was still here. Neither might understand why, or what it might count for, but it was something real and something they could hold on to.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" she asked, knowing that she was crying too now. It had been a long time since she had shed tears on this spot.

He took her hand gently, and then the one on the wall as well. He held them both gently but firmly in his.

"No," he said, and she knew that he must have a lot of experience in loss. "But eventually it's less. Someday it will more about treasuring the memories the mourning the loss."

And with that he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her into a firm, lasting hug. She said nothing about the teardrops that hit her head, and he said nothing about the ones that soaked into his suit. She could hear his double heart beat beneath her head, and she held on tighter.

They stood there, both broken, but maybe for just a moment it wasn't so bad. For just a moment, at least, they had each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor released her after some time, noticing she had begun to shiver. How easily he forgot that others did actually get cold and hot. He looked down at her for a moment, and remembered what felt like a lifetime ago. His jacket came off of him and he slipped it over her shoulders.

She had always been able to make him shed his armor. She wrapped it around her, and smiled up at him. He looked at the wall again. At the names that stretched in both directions. So many names, and they had all been lost. Then he looked at Tave's name, and he too touched it. He thanked a boy he had never met, because Ara's name wasn't on this wall.

"We should get back," she said.

He nodded and dropped his hands. They hadn't really talked, and he wanted to see what she had been doing in his absence. He needed to explain why he hadn't come for her, why they never visited. He followed her back down the path and into the building. She didn't surrender the coat at once, and he didn't ask for it.

Instead he followed her down the halls and back into the room they had been in before. She spoke briefly with a man and then joined him at the table.

"So," he said. "What great adventures did you have in my absence?"

He hoped that she was happy, needed her to be happy. But he suspected that she hadn't been. He had seen something flash in her eyes when she reminded him that he never came. Adex seemed to be a good brother; he seemed to genuinely care about her, so at least she had that, if nothing else.

"I've kept busy," she said, but it was hollow, weak and sad.

It was a lie, but a lie because she too knew that he would feel guilty. It might have been her choice to leave, but it was his to never visit.

"Ara," he said, almost reaching over and taking her hand. But he stopped himself and dropped his hand back in his lap. "You can tell me anything."

She studied him for a long moment.

"Adex, is always busy," she said, her words speeding up as she spoke. "And I'm always alone. He doesn't mean to do it, but he can't help it. I spend most of my time by the wall, isn't that sad? That most of my time is spent with a list of dead people. But if I close my eyes up on that hill I can imagine my mum and dad. I can imagine Tave. And for a minute I don't have feel so bad."

He looked at her, surprised by the honesty. He had expected her to keep up the front, but it seemed that time had been good for her. It seemed she was learning that she didn't have to be that solider all the time, that she was allowed to feel and show it.

Her declaration broke his hearts though. He never wanted this for her, when he let her go he thought he was letting her go into something better. He should have visited, he should have come back. But he had made his choice, just like she had made hers and now they both were sitting her together, regretting things they had done in the past.

"I'm so sorry," he said, wondering how many times he had said those words.

But he always meant it, always wanted to make things better if it was something he could do. When he came here, it was just going to be to say hi. But now that he was here, now that he saw tears in her eyes, he thought that maybe he wasn't the only one needed a friend. And if it wasn't just a selfish act, then maybe he could ask her to come along again. At least for an adventure or two. Or a million, however long it took for her to want to leave. And she would, most did in the end. And the ones who didn't…well they were stolen.

He looked at her, wanted desperately to ask her. Wanted the TARDIS halls to be filled with noise again, wanted laughter to be imprinted on the walls. He just didn't want to be alone, and he couldn't think of anyone, at least not anyone that he could have, that he would rather spend that time with.

DW

Ara hadn't meant to tell him all that, she had every intention of making him believe she was satisfied with her choice. But he was here, and his now brown eyes were full of warmth. He was real, and he was before her and she broke. She didn't want him to feel guilty for not coming, not after the pain he had in his eyes when he talked about Rose and Jack.

She didn't want to make his life worse. For a moment, she thought maybe he would invite her along, just for a bit. She could imagine there were plenty of other people who he would want to travel with once he got himself in a more stable place.

Ara…well she imagined it was like before. She was just a safe place to heal. She could give him that though, if it meant that she could have one in return. And when he was done with her, when he found something better, she would figure out another way to survive.

She had thought once upon a time, he might have been at least a little in love with her, but she realized how stupid that was. She knew who he was in love with, and that kiss was just him being confused. It had gotten her through some dark nights, but the memory can be altered to please the mind.

She was grateful when the food came moments later, and she took a couple bites, so that the Doctor would eat his own food. He picked at it, but finally took a bite and then another. She watched him, thinking about how different he was from the man before him. She wondered how long he had been alone. She suspected it wasn't too long, or he would have given up and come sooner. Or maybe she just hoped it wasn't too long because she didn't like the idea of him hurting so badly.

She took another couple bites, because she didn't want him to ask her why she wasn't eating. But mostly, she just watched him. She wished she had words, the right words to make him feel okay again. Wish that she knew those words at all, because right now, she wasn't sure what she could offer him.

He looked up at her, and laid down his fork. He cleared his throat, shifted slightly in his seat. He looked nervous, like he had something to say but he too didn't have the words. She laid her fork down too, and watched him.

"Ara," he said, then cleared his throat. "Would you…well, would you like to come with me? For however long you like…I'd…Ara, I'd love to have you."

She blinked, tears filling her eyes. He looked so sincere, so afraid that she was going to say no. She reached across the table, letting her mind touch his more than before. His eyes closed in a look of bliss and she let him have it for a moment. She knew how alone it was in his head, and now he was alone outside of it too.

She waited for him to open his eyes again. Waited for him to look to her for her answer, but his eyes remained closed for a long time. Finally he pulled them open and she smiled.

"Well?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Ara watched the Doctor. This is what she wanted, what she had wanted for so long now, but now he was here and she couldn't seem to get her mouth to work. She wanted to scream that of course she would come, to tell him how very lonely she had been his absence, but she couldn't. She thought of Adex, wondered how he would feel if she left.

He was busy, but he still found time to see her, still managed to smile at her from time to time. She sometimes told herself that he was working so hard, so that she never had to again. So that she had somewhere safe and plenty of food. But she didn't know if that was true.

The Doctor was watching her, his now brown eyes filled with hope and sadness. She didn't know that she could turn him down even if she wanted. And it wasn't as if she was going forever. He would heal at some point…she could come back then. And they could visit…if she was around she wouldn't let him forget the things that were important to her.

"Yes," she said, and he let out a happy exhale. "But I have to go talk to Adex."

He nodded and told her that he understood. She watched him for another moment and then stood up. Adex was going to be busy, but she had to see him now. He heart thumped wildly in her chest and she wasn't sure if it was anticipation or worry.

She knocked on his office door, and he opened it with a warm smile.

"I'll miss you," he said. "But I understand."

He kissed her head, and held her in a tight hug for a long moment. She hugged him back, wondering how he knew what she had come to say. But he seemed to always be one step ahead of her, knowing what happened within his walls.

"I love you," she said. "We'll visit."

"I know you will," he agreed. "And I'll make sure I'm not busy."

She knew he wanted to mean the words, but in the end they were probably just kindness. He was a good man, a good brother, who just had too much to do. Maybe if she let him know in advance, he could find a moment when they did come.

"I love you, Ara," he told her and he walked her back to her room.

Adex sat on the bed, and while she packed a small bag, they had the first real talk they had in a while. She watched the tension leave his shoulders, saw a smile creep on his face, and she was plagued with guilt again. But if she stayed he would go right back to duty, it just seemed to take her leaving for him to realize he was glad to have her.

He said nothing when she lifted the corner of mattress and pulled out the tattered picture. He didn't even look especially surprised. He had never known Tave, but she had told him all about him back when they still had time to talk.

When she was done, he walked her back to the Doctor. He made the Doctor promise to visit, to take care of her, and then he left. Ara watched his back until it was gone, and then she felt the Doctor's hand slip in to hers.

"Come on," he said. "A new adventure is out those doors."

DW

Ara was quiet, the Doctor noticed, but that was understandable. He kept his hand in his; it felt good to feel warm human skin again. He led her to the TARDIS, respecting her unspoken request to give her a moment.

Adex had talked to him when he first came. The Doctor had listened, and told him that he wanted Ara to come. Adex had nodded, agreed that maybe it would be a good idea. He was so thankful for that.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, and let her walk in first. He watched her, hoping that the somber look would fade from her eyes. She was walking away from her family; he understood how hard that was. This time he would really bring her back to visit.

"I'll take you to your room," he told her. "The old girl kept it for you."

Ara smiled faintly and let him lead her to her room. She opened the door and stepped in. The room was well furnished, and she laid her small bag on the bed.

"I'll be out in a minute," she promised.

He nodded and closed the door. He sighed and leaned his back against the door and ran his hands down his face and leaned his door against it. He couldn't stay, couldn't be found to be lingering but for a few more seconds he stayed close.

He turned his head to the right, not too far away in that direction was Rose's old room. Still filled with items he could never return. He had gone in there a few times, but he couldn't breathe well when he was in there. Every time he entered, thinking that he should straighten it, knowing he could never empty it.

But he couldn't do that, couldn't clean it, because that meant she wasn't coming back.

To the left was Jack's room. He left it alone too, though the captain was cleaner by nature. There was book open on the desk, the Doctor had reached more than once to close it, but he never could. He had left Jack behind, had left him there because he knew. But he still missed him, still hated the absence in his hearts.

The Doctor exhaled and then breathed in. He thought of Ara's wall and stood himself up straight. As long as he was here, that was something. He had worked to do, a purpose, he hoped. And he had a friend behind that door, so he moved away from it.

He made his way back to the console room and opened the grating and slipped down below. He wasn't going to fix it, he just needed a moment. He curled up in a small ball, and grieved his friends once again. He kept a careful ear out for Ara and the TARDIS hummed changed as she approached. He wiped his eyes and made himself look busy.

It wouldn't take more than a moment for his face to stop looking like he had been crying.

"I'm ready," she said, to his back.

He took a shaky breath and nodded thought he didn't turn around yet. This was a new step…and maybe he was ready too.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor turned around and faced her. He managed a smile, this was a new start. He didn't have his Rose, he didn't have a lot of things he had come to know, but he did have a friend. He had Ara, and he couldn't waste more time living in the past.

"I was thinking Earth," he said. "Where the humans got their start."

He didn't tell her it was because he thought it would be safe. He didn't say that he couldn't risk her, and he felt more comfortable on Earth than a lot of other places. He couldn't tell her that, so he wrapped it in a smile and a lie. It was for both of their sakes.

"Sure," she said, smiling too.

He wasn't sure either of them felt it entirely, but he hadn't had anyone to pretend for so, he thought this was a step in the right direction.

He moved around the console, flying the TARDIS with a familiar ease. He even smiled a little for real, as he flipped the last lever. This was good, this was right. Him, and his old girl, and someone to show the wonders of the universe. That was the reason he hadn't given up, when his days were so dark he thought all the stars in the universe had gone out.

"What's it like?" she asked, still keeping her distance by the chair.

"Lovely, brilliant really," he said. "Blue sky, one sun, filled with you stubborn, wonderful humans."

She smiled at him, and they seemed to feed off each other's excitement. He had been to Earth countless times, but now he got to show it to her. He was like a proud parent, of the entire human race. He tugged on his coat, and held out his hand.

She didn't take it right away, but before he could withdrawal it, she did. She slid her warm little hand into his and he smiled. He tugged her to the door, and opened it. Sure, it was London, but he was a bit partial.

He smiled at the sunshine warmed his face. He pulled her out and shut the door behind them. They were on a street corner. He watched her. She looked around a smiled. There was an innocent wonder in her eyes, and he couldn't help but feel excitement burn through him.

This was a great first choice.

DW

Ara looked all around. She had grown up in hell, with nothing. The TARDIS had seemed so amazing, and then, spending those years in the much more advanced society of Halfway, had been a good idea before coming here. It was amazing. And so many people.

Smiling people, who looked like she did. She turned her head, and looked at the Doctor. He was smiling at her, real and warm. She smiled back and tugged his hand, moving forward.

They just walked down the street; he bought her something called coffee. It was really good, with a little extra's added. It was sweet and warm in her mouth, and she could be content to just walk around. But they passed a shop, and he pulled her into it. There were so many things, clothes, more clothes than she had ever seen in one place.

"Like anything?" he asked.

She looked down at her outfit. Plain, sure, but it had done its job. She moved over and picked out a couple things, and he showed her where she could try them on.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt was a deep red, and she liked the way it brought out her skin tone. The jeans, as the Doctor called them, felt funny against her skin, but she liked them. And she looked less out of place now.

He paid for them, and she felt a sting of guilt. He assured her it was his pleasure, and they headed back out.

She could really have just walked here all day. There were pleasant smells, coming from restaurants, and she thought she could have tried food in them all had they stopped.

They didn't though. She watched him, as he pointed stuff out here and there. He told her about this time in history and she listened with a smile. She suspected the Doctor's life was one big adventure. But this was calm, and wonderful.

Maybe tomorrow could be something more, but for her, this was still a new world. She had her hand in the hand of a wonderful man, and she couldn't help but smile. She didn't even think of Tave until the slipped back into the TARDIS.

"Like some dinner?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure," she agreed. "Can you…show me how to cook?"

He tossed his coat over a strut and nodded. She hurried to wash up, and then met him in the kitchen. He had out ingredients but the way he was staring at them didn't reassure her to his skill. She wondered if skills were lost when bodies were. It made sense to her.

"Do you know how?" she asked, moving closer.

"Of course I do," he replied, sounding offended.

She soon found out that it was no longer in his skill set. They ended up with food everywhere, and giggling on the floor when she slipped in the sauce he had spilled. He had gone to help her, but his feet had slipped and had landed dangerously close to on top of her.

He looked down at her, and for a moment she thought he might kiss her. Then he looked away, and rolled onto his back and laughed.

"So, maybe I'm not the best person to teach you," he said.

She smiled. "No…maybe not, but it was fun anyway."

Her sides hurt from laughing, and she couldn't think of the last time she had been this happy. Only suddenly she could. It was the last time that she was here, on this ship. With this man. She missed Rose and Jack, but she was so glad to be back.

"I'll clean up and get us some food," he told her.

They laid there for a moment, and she felt sauce seeping into her new clothes. She didn't mind, not really. Finally he stood, and she told him that she would clean. He nodded and went to get them food. The silence that he left in his wake was like the silence after a huge storm.

There had been so much action, and now, there was just…a stillness. But life was made up of both, so she tried to remember that as she wiped and mopped up the mess. When the kitchen was shining again, she went to change herself.

She stood under the shower, and leaned against the wall. Today had been a good day, and they were just getting started. She smiled some. A new adventure… that was just what they needed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor had waited as long as he could. He had slept a few hours, after they had gone their separate ways last night, but he was awake and bored. He had thought of the perfect place to go today, something where there was no chance that they would wind up that close to kissing again.

After all that time, it seemed like he was quick to recover old feelings. But that wasn't what this was about, so he had to avoid it. He didn't want to rush into anything, maybe didn't want anything more than friendship ever again. He just wasn't sure yet.

But for now, he was bored, and he hurried to her door. He pressed his ear against it. He could make out the slow, easy breathing of Ara still sleeping. He knew he should let her get on with it, but he just couldn't. Not after he picked out the perfect place, not after he imagined the joy on her face.

He opened the door, slipping into the dark room. The light from the hall seemed to light a path to her bed, and he crept closer. If she woke now, she might be startled, but he couldn't stop himself. He moved forward, and leapt on the bed, with a little laugh.

She sat up straight and blinked a few times, before reaching out and punching him lightly on the arm.

"Are you mad?!" she asked, flopping back on the bed. "I could have hurt you."

"Nah," he said, bouncing on his spot. "You're too quick to adjust to your surroundings."

Her eyes were closed, but he saw them roll under her eye lids. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, and after a moment her breathing was getting dangerously close to sleep again.

So he bounced harder, and she flopped up and landed on the bed again. She cracked her eyes, and seemed to resign herself to the fact he clearly wasn't going away. It took her long enough, he thought.

"What time is it?" she asked, stretching.

He looked away. "Time is such an abstract-"he started, but she sat up again, and had a dangerous glint in her eye. "Early….it's early. But I'm sooooooo bored."

She rolled over to the side and sat up, mumbling stuff about learning to entertain himself. He smiled. She might be grumpy, but she was moving. He hurried off the bed.

"Wear a swim suit," he called over his shoulder as he slipped out of the room.

Something hit the door after he closed it, but it sounded soft, like a pillow. So he decided that she wasn't too mad at him. He hurried back to the console room, and adjusted his swim trunks under his suit. It wasn't entirely comfortable, but he wasn't going to give up his style for the swimming, not just yet.

She came out, a few minutes later. She was wearing clothes, but he guessed she had followed his instructions.

"What do you have against sleep?" she asked.

He didn't answer, just tugged her towards the door. He felt her mind wrap around his, and he couldn't help but smile. He didn't have to feel so alone, for the moment, his body and his mind had company. As soon as he let her go, it would be empty again, but he was learning that even a minute was better than nothing at all.

He opened the doors, outside was pale pink grass. The sky was a deep purple, with soft pink clouds. Not too far away there was a large pond, fed by a stream of water from above. There was a natural sort of water slide, from the top of the hill, to the bottom at the pond. It twisted and curved, but was smooth enough to be safe and fun.

He turned to face her. She was looking up at him, and he had forgotten how short she was compared to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Wanna have fun?" he asked, dropping his arm with a grin and hurrying out. She followed, shedding her clothes. He was proud to say he barely noticed the sudden amount of skin he was able to see.

DW

She stripped down to her suit and chased him up the hill. It wasn't too hard, but it felt good to push herself again. She was impressed with how quickly he had shed his suit, leaving it at the bottom, and had hurried up the hill. She pulled herself up to the top, watching as he slipped down the slide that the rock formed. He was laughing in a way she didn't think she had ever heard, and splashed into the water. She waited until he had popped back up, shaking his hair out of his face, and was swimming to the side.

Ara sat, putting her legs into the water first. It was a bit chilly, clearly fed right from the earth. It reminded her of home, her first home, and the springs they used to wash up in. There was something familiar about the feeling, something both sad and happy.

"Are you scared?" the Doctor called up, making his way back to the hill.

She looked over at him, drawn out of her memories. His face didn't match his question, as if he knew that wasn't fear that had made her pause. But he was trying to pull her out, not shove her into the past, so she shook her head quickly and slid down.

The rock was smooth beneath her, but the twists were sharp and made her giggle. She flew off the end, and into the warmer water below in the pond. She popped back up and laughed.

She pulled herself out, giving him room to go again. She had been back two days, at least two days in her mind. She already felt as if a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders. She waited until the Doctor had emerged from the bottom. He brushed the hair back from his forehead, the water running down into his eyes. He looked up at her, and she wondered what he was thinking.

But before she could question him, he had hurried out and challenged her to a race to the top. She took off, beating him by seconds.

"That's not fair," he pouted. "I'm over 900 years old; you're in your twenties."

She laughed, and poked his stomach. "I don't think it counts if you get a new body."

He glared and took a step back. It was only half a moment before he grabbed her, and despite her protest jumped onto the slide and they slid down and burst off the bottom at the same time.

"I'm so going to get you for that," she said, pushing the hair out of her face, when she came back to the surface.

"I'm so scared," he said, rolling his eyes, as he made his way to the side.

She glared at his back, and then swam to the side. He offered her a hand once he was on the side. She took it and yanked him back in before smiling and climbing out.

"Oi," he said, when he popped back up.

She waved and climbed back up. He watched her go with a smile, and she settled herself at the top of the slide again. She suspected he was keeping them from danger, that he was giving them a break, but she would take this. She feared tough times would find them again, but as she slid down once again, she hoped they stayed at bay a while longer.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor leaned against the doorway, smiling at the sleeping human. Her cheeks were slightly blushed from their time in the sun, but not enough that it wouldn't be faded into a tan by morning. He had lost track of how long he had been standing here, but she hadn't done more than shift in her sleep.

Every time she had done it, he had prepared to run, but so far she hadn't caught him. He thought about how he had used to do this with Rose. Sometimes even Jack. How he would stand there, and think of the places he could take them. Places he wanted to show them, and sights he knew they would love to see.

And there were so many, he didn't have to recycle ideas, but sometimes he would. Some places stole the breath out of their lungs, made their faces shine is such awe, he could almost forget. Forget the war, and the screams and the many goodbyes he had to say.

That's why he was drawn to those places. Maybe tomorrow he would take her to one, take Ara to the fifth moon of Ricor, to see the triple sunrise. She'd love that, he was certain. Or…the theme park on Brino, that was a favorite of his.

He had every intention of taking her somewhere safe, somewhere warm and happy. Somewhere, maybe, just maybe he could fall for her a little more.

But that dream was fractured by the sound of an alarm ripping through the halls. He pushed himself off the doorway, and turned, finding a burst of speed to go to the console room. He heard Ara sit up back in her room, but he didn't wait for her. This could be bad, this could be very bad.

The TARDIS dropped, and he stumbled, but it seemed to correct itself.

Ara burst out of her bedroom, her bare feet slapping against the floor, catching up to him fast. He burst into the console room, not waiting on her. He turned on the monitor, and tapped at it.

"No!" he said. "Don't do this!"

"What is it?!" Ara asked, stumbling her way to him.

He looked over at her. Everything he wanted, everything he hoped for was about to fall apart. He reached out and pulled her to him, pressing her closer to him.

"Just hold on to me," he said. "Hold on to me and don't let go."

She just nodded, and he felt the TARDIS take a drastic dip again. He thought about their landing, about how much damage a human body could take. He had to shield her as much as possible. He felt the impact; it rattled his bones, and threw them both to the floor.

He kept his grip on her, wrapping his body around hers as much as possible. He tried to take as much as the impact as he could, so she wouldn't have to.

The TARDIS protected them as much as she could, but it was still quite jarring. His head rattled, and he thought they might have done a full flip before they settled again.

"Ara!" he asked, quickly, ignoring his own pain. She seemed to limp in his arms, too far away from him even though he had her plastered to his chest. "Ara! Answer me!"

He rolled away, reluctantly letting her go a little. One hand held her so she didn't roll, the other quickly moving up to check her head for injuries.

"I'm fine," she said, after a moment. "Is it over?"

He nodded, but continued his search, his hearts to frantic to be denied their relief. He head was clear, and he checked the rest of her quickly despite her protests. When he was satisfied that her injuries were nothing more than bruises and bumps, he leaned back to check himself.

It only took a moment. He was more than sore, and he imagined tomorrow would be even worse, but he too was overall okay. His arm was quite sore, but not broken. At least not badly, it would heal with a little sleep.

He shifted, and then pulled himself to his feet. She followed him, her actions slow enough he was certain that she was hurting as well.

"What…what happened," she asked, leaning on the part of the console that wasn't broken.

"Something pulled us from orbit," he said, slapping at the monitor, but it didn't come to life. The TARDIS wasn't dead, but she was broken.

He let out a shaky breath, and ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't sure where they were, or if she was going to be able to repair her without getting new parts. He'd been in tight places before, hell, most of his TARDIS these days were parts that he managed to make work.

But this wasn't as simple as that.

"What did?" Ara asked, and he looked over at her. Her bottom lip was swollen, looked as if she had bit it when they landed. He reached out and gently touched just below it, feeling guilt stab his gut.

He almost smiled. He could feel guilty about anything, even something someone else did. She was watching him, waiting for him to be strong? He wasn't sure, but he lowered his hand, and shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Wait here, while I go find out."

She nodded, and he hoped she actually planned to listen. He reached for his sonic, relieved he had it on him, at the time of impact. The Doctor slowly made his way to the door, not sure if the air out there was un breathable to Ara, that the TARDIS could shield her.

He cracked open the door, and saw sand. Lots and lots of sand. As far out as he could see. He took a deep breath. It was breathable air for a human.

"Is it okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…just, hold on," he said, motioning for her to stay.

He stepped out, his foot sinking into the sand slightly. He pulled it up, shook the pinkish sand off, and stepped all the way out. It was hot, very hot, and it seemed to be completely barren. Just sand, and the TARDIS and them. But something had pulled them from space, something had launched them into this planet.

If it had been any ship but the TARDIS, they probably wouldn't be alive right now. He patted the blue box fondly, and moved a little farther out. He moved around, checking all sides of the TARDIS. He heard Ara come out, and he peeked around the side.

"I told you to wait," he said.

"I heard you," she agreed. "Just didn't listen."

He sighed, and squatted down, picking up a handful of sand, and looking it over.

DW

Ara ached, a deep ache. Both her arms and legs hurt, but she knew it could have been a whole lot worse. He had shielded her, and she guessed the TARDIS had done what it could to protect them as well. She watched him for a moment, and then looked out at all the nothing.

The Doctor stood up, and walked over to her. He took her hand, and she looked over as he made it form a cup, and poured it into it.

"Feel it," he said, gently, softly.

It was the softest sand she had ever felt, and she let it slid through her fingers. It was cool too, despite the heat surrounding them. It was actually very cool, and she found herself reluctant to let it go.

"What do you think?" she said. "What pulled us down? What planet is this?"

He looked over at her. "I'm going to say something I don't often get to say. I don't know."

She nodded, and took in a slow breath.

"Alright…so what now?" she asked.

He looked out, into the distance, and shook his head.

"I don't know," he said again.


End file.
